


The One with Birds, Stars, and Moon Dust

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I stopped sleeping alone a long time ago.  You’ve spoiled me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Birds, Stars, and Moon Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Not much about the episode shows up in the story till the end but it was on my mind the whole time I was writing. This story is part of my regular H/P fanon where Haley survives the events of _100_. Spoilers for Public Enemy.

“Something heavy is on your mind.”

“Hmm?” Hotch stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose and looked at Emily.

“Penny for your thoughts.” She said.

“Can I tell you what I wish I was thinking about?”

“OK.”

“I wish I was thinking about sleep, breakfast, and helping Jack with his Lego project. I wish I was thinking about couch cuddling with you and flushing my cell phone down the toilet.”

“I dare you to flush your cell phone down the toilet.” Emily replied.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“OK, you drop and I’ll flush.”

“If only.” Hotch mumbled.

“I mean it. We’ll report it missing on Monday. You know me, Hotch, I’ll do it.”

“Yeah you would.”

He smiled but in a matter of moments his face was solemn again. Hotch was carrying a heavy load and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He and Jessie were still splitting time looking after Jack while Haley recovered. She was finally out of the hospital, staying at a rehab facility in Bethesda, Maryland. Doctors were quite satisfied with her progress.

She had little memory of what happened that horrible afternoon and Hotch thought that was for the better. He knew it was something he would never forget. Haley recognized the name George Foyet and was having nightmares. In addition to physical and occupational therapy, she was seeing a psychiatrist. It was a long, slow process and she would never be the same. Still, her family was happy she was alive.

Hotch wasn’t sure how much he should visit; what was appropriate and what was not. Steve was always there and the Hotchners had been divorced for some time…Hotch didn’t want to overstep his bounds. He didn’t have the heart to ask Emily her thoughts about it. She didn’t deserve to be pressured on ex-wife visitation privileges.

“I just need a good night’s sleep.” Hotch said.

“I think you need a good week’s sleep.”

“Where are we going?” He watched out of the car window as his building passed in the rearview mirror. The city was still covered in snow and navigating was difficult. Even in a Chevy Suburban it was still a challenge. Emily, as always, was excellent behind the wheel.

“We’re going to my place. You don’t mind do you? I really need to check on George…Nat wasn’t able to get to him in this weather.”

“Oh yeah, I'm sure. Alright.” Hotch nodded, relaxing in his seat. “We have next Monday off...I thought of working anyway but…”

“No,” Emily shook her head.

“No what?”

“You're not working anyway on Monday. You won't even be in town.”

“I'm not planning on the team being out in the field. Next week is an office week barring serious crisis. We’re being stretched too thin and the paperwork is starting to pile up. The amount of paperwork…”

“…is insane and ridiculous.” Emily finished his sentence. “You won't be in town Aaron but it has nothing to do with Quantico.”

“I'm being whisked away?” He asked.

“Mmm hmm,”

“Am I even getting a hint?”

“Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday is the only hint you need. You should pack warm but don’t over pack, and we should probably get Jack a snowsuit if he doesn’t have one already.”

“Four days away? I know we could probably use it but…”

“There is nothing to ‘but’ about.” Emily turned into The Watergate’s underground parking garage. “It’s already happening; just go with the flow Hotch.”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded. She was doing what was best for him, he knew that. It was OK to let go…Emily was good with picking up the slack. They'd been together for some time and he needed to remember that. She never let him fall too far.

“I hope George doesn’t tear your eyes out.” Hotch said, his hand slipping in hers as she walked around the parked SUV. Sometimes it blew his mind how effortless it could be to shed his Hotch skin when he was with her. Surely all the shit was still there but he was able to breathe and just hold her hand.

“I love your sunny optimism, Hotch. Nat knew the storm was coming. I'm sure she gave him enough.” They stepped onto the elevator together. “He has this nifty new food thing that I fill and he just taps it to distribute the food. Its genius really, especially since I'm away a lot.”

Walking down the hall, Hotch got his keys out first. He unlocked the door and heard the pitter patter of little feet. Though he knew it wasn’t his son, Hotch ached for Jack. George mewled loudly when he saw Emily. She went straight to his food bowl but there was plenty left. The water was running low so Emily refilled it while Hotch just stood there. When she looked at him, he looked distracted and lost.

“Hotch? Aaron?”

“Yeah?” his eyes focused on her but they looked watery.

“Go upstairs and get into bed. I’ll be up in a little while.”

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” Emily smiled and saluted.

Hotch smiled too. He went up the stairs with George in tow. Emily sighed, leaning against the counter and placing her hands on her stomach. She was nervous and tired but buzzed. Her head hurt so she grabbed the Tylenol PMs from the cabinet. Swallowing two with a half glass of water, Emily filled the kettle with water. She put it on the burner and turned on the radio to keep her company while it heated. The Carpenters were on, a rarity, and she couldn’t help but sing along.

“Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you.”

She smiled when she felt Hotch’s arms slip around her waist. His body close to hers always brought comfort and peace.

“Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?” He sang. “Just like me, they long to be, close to you.” Hotch kissed the nape of her neck.

“You're supposed to be in bed, Agent Hotchner.”

“I stopped sleeping alone a long time ago. You’ve spoiled me.”

“I was making some tea.” Emily replied. “It should help you sleep.”

“You take such good care of me.”

“Of course I do; I love you.”

Emily turned in his arms. She smiled when she saw he was wearing his glasses. He always looked so adorable in his glasses. Emily kissed him, sighing when Hotch ran her fingers through her hair.

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.”

He held her body close to his, swaying to _Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters_. Emily held onto him and didn’t want to let go. Hotch usually couldn’t keep from tripping over his feet but tonight he seemed to be gliding. The kettle whistled; they all but ignored it.

“I love you, Em.” He whispered in her ear before taking the lobe hostage.

Her knees buckled a bit as she reached back to turn off the fire.

“I need to make your tea.” She mumbled.

“You need to not move. Let’s just sway.”

Emily nodded and they danced through Elton John and into The Miracles. His arms around her, Hotch slowly moved toward the stairs.

“The tea…”

“Shh,” Hotch kissed her softly as they moved upstairs. “Just let me take care of you.”

There was much more to taking care of her than just sex. Emily knew that Hotch knew that. He undressed her slowly, moving to the bed when she was down to her underwear.

“You want to go all the way, baby?” He asked.

“Mmm, yeah,”

The bra and panties went and the lights were next. Hotch undressed himself, slid under the covers, and curled his body around Emily’s. They both exhaled.

“God, you feel so good.” Hotch breathed. “I'm never letting you go.”

“Promise me?” Emily’s fingers slid into his. She held his hand to her lips.

“All the days of my life,”

“I hope that’s a long time.”

“That’s the plan. To quote the corniest movie I can think of, you complete me Emily Prentiss.”

“And you had me at hello.” She replied.

Hotch kissed her. He held her and let her positive energy fill him. Emily stroked his back, listening to the comfortable silence.

“I think…”

“How would you like…?”

They laughed when they spoke at the same time. Hotch deferred to her.

“I think four days off is just what we need. Just Emily, Aaron, and Jack; no BAU.”

“Jack could probably use the time off as much as we could. I'm looking forward to spending some undisturbed time with him. I feel like I'm not there enough.”

“I want to spend some time with him too.” Emily yawned. “I want to be with the both of you; just the three of us.”

“Like a happy family.” Hotch replied. “One day we’re going to be happy again.”

“I'm happy right now.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. Hotch, we’re healthy and safe; so is Jack. Haley is alive and getting stronger every day. The team is together and we keep getting the job done. Every time someone tries to break us up, they fail. The darkness cannot have me…it can't have us. The tough times come and so do the sad times but as long as I love you, Jack, and…”

“And? What?” He asked.

“I'm happy. I love you, and I'm happy.”

“You know that I love you.” Hotch kissed her.

He didn’t say he was happy and that sat in the pit of Emily’s stomach. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Maybe you need to talk to someone, Aaron.” She said.

“It’s crossed my mind.”

“Perhaps it should do more than that.”

“Yeah,”

Hotch exhaled, closing his eyes. They both needed to get some sleep. It had been another difficult case; they all seemed that way these days. The darkness engulfed him and he was grasping for light. Jack and Emily had been his beacons but even they didn’t make the shadowy figures go away anymore.

His bad dreams haunted him in the daytime; Hotch was afraid. He felt so close to the point of no return…he needed to step back from the edge. Tomorrow morning he’d make a phone call and get back on the right track. Hotch owed it to his family. He owed it to himself. Sons of sociopaths did have chances and Aaron Hotchner did as well. No one was going to take his away again.

***

  



End file.
